The Wedding Planner
by Mrs Cullen for Life
Summary: All Human. Bella Swan has just recieved a new client. Edward Cullen is engaged and his wedding planner is none other than Bella Swan. They should find planning a wedding easy, Right? Well it would be if they didn't fall in love. first All Human Fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is my first chapter so review and tell me what you think!! I'm going to try and stick to the basic story line of the film but of course adding extras. I will also add in quotes. Speaking of quotes on with the story …**

**Chapter - 1**

------- 10 year old Bella -------

"You may now kiss the bride" I announced to my dolls, as I continued my usual game of Weddings. Barbie and Ken kissed then I lifted them up and looked them in the eyes, "From now on, you'll take care of him, and he'll take care of you. He'll make you big baloney sandwiches and you'll buy him new socks, and a briefcase. You're the luckiest girl in the world Barbie; you're the luckiest girl in the world"

------- 23 year old Bella (present day) -------

"You are the luckiest girl in the world" I repeated to Angela. The brunette bride looked at me wide eyed with nerves as I continued the well rehearsed speech, that I'd used time and time again,

"When I did Kirsten Stewart's wedding she was even more nervous than you are, and you look ten times better than she did!"

"Really?!" I slight smile formed on her lips and she faced the mirror. The smile vanished as she clutched her hips "No. this isn't gonna work. I'm fat! … And I'm gonna marry the wrong guy!

"Look at me" I told her, she turned as I spoke, "You are exquisite, you're timeless, you're the envy of your future sister-in-law Jamie whom I overheard say at the last gown fitting, look at those thighs! I'd kill for Angela's thighs! ... But you have more than great thighs. You have the love of a man named Ben. A man who when you walked into the dinner rehearsal said to me 'I can't believe she picked me. I can't believe I'm marrying the most wonderful woman I've ever met'" I paused and looked at her smiling face and smiled myself as I continued,"And that not only tells me that this marriage of yours is gonna work, its gonna last forever" she crushed me in a hug.

"Thank you Bella"

"Your welcome, Angela" I glanced at my watch, "We're starting soon so finish up and Alice will come get you, okay?"

"Yeah" she smiled and pranced over to the giggling bridesmaids. I walked out of the dressing room and down the hall into the entrance of the church. I walked through the large wooden doors towards my best friend and assistant, Alice. We've being best friends for 5 years since high school. She had just sent off the camera man. The Webber- Cheney Wedding was to be recorded. I walked over to her and she smiled,

"Everything okay with the bride?" she chimed

"Great, the usual worries but still great" I smiled.

"Bella, F.O.B M.I.A" a voice informed me, and the staff, in my ear, as my smile drooped. Father of the Bride, missing in action. Alice sighed, I looked at her, "You get him, and I'll stall"

"Great, lets get going" I suggested. She skipped off to Jasper or as we like to call him, Jazz, to get his help. He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips while entwining their hands and pulling them next to each other. Alice and Jazz have been going out since Collage and Jazz confided in Emmett telling him he was going to propose in about a month. He had it all planned out but since Emmett can't keep his mouth shut I found out. I smiled as I watched them, since the moment they saw each other it was true love. I never believed in it until them well I did once but … never mind. I sighed, as the fact remained that I would never have that. The flower girl grabbed my attention as she started to walk up the isle; I bent down to her,

"Sweetie, go back, count to 100 then start again. Okay?" she nodded and went back. I briskly walked to the dressing rooms and knocked on the Groom's door. I opened it gingerly,

"Ben, guys! Come on we're starting in 2!" I yelled as they laughed grabbing their jackets. I closed the door and walked down the corridor. I looked to the stairs and found a drunken, sobbing F.O.B. Father to the Bride. I sighed and walked up the stairs to him, crouching in front of him.

"My little girl" hiccup "is getting" hiccup "married today" he sobbed.

"Yeah, so we need to clean you up" I told him. I prized the whiskey from his hands and took out my black "magic" belt as Alice called it. I popped a mint in his mouth, brushed his hair and sprayed him with body spray. I called for Emmett to come help me. He walked down the corridor, his tux stretching over his huge muscles, his curly brown hair bouncing as he went. His laughter boomed out as he saw the comatose F.O.B leaning on me.

"Whoa Bells! Got lucky?" he chuckled.

"No funny Em! Help me get him to the church entrance or you're fired, buddy"

"Calm down, I got him" he supported him as I straightened out my purple top and black trousers, courtesy of Alice. We walked to the entrance, and thankfully he was able to stand and walk without assistance.

"Start in 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1. Cue music" I announced to the staff from the balcony above, Alice to my right and Em to my left. Angela started up the isle towards her future.

After the wedding we all went our separate ways, Emmett to his wife Rosalie, Alice with Jasper and me alone. I walked in and hung up my coat and bag, placing my keys in the bowl on top of the side table, next to the door. I went to my closet slipping off my boots and changing into sweats and a tank, with fluffy socks. I tied my hair up and went to the kitchen, pressing play on my ipod speakers as I went. Hot N Cold by Kate Perry filled the apartment. I grabbed what ingredients I needed. I was a dab hand at cooking. I used to cook for Charlie all the time when I was younger and in high school. I probably would have being a chef if I wasn't a wedding planner. As I ate I browsed through the channels and ended up watching a film, one of my favorites. School of Rock. When it had ended and the dishwasher was loaded I grabbed a book and read before, applying my hand moisturizer and falling to sleep.

I woke up and begrudgingly made my bed. I went into my closet and took out a grey pencil skirt with buttons at the front and a silk midnight blue blouse. I showered and dressed. While I waited for my toast I put on my new Jimmy Choo's, a present from Sue, my godmother and dear friend. She and her husband, Henry were my Godparents and I loved them dearly. They have two children Seth and Leah, they're both great although Leah can be a handful. When I visit my Dad every Sunday in Forks only a ten minute drive away, they're always there. Ever since my mom died when I was six they were a second set of parents. Sue was the mother I never had growing up. I glanced down at my shoes and smiled reminding me of my family. They were black Ember Leather platform shoes, with a rounded point and a stiletto heel. I remember when Alice first gave me heels, I spent months falling and stumbling, but eventually with a lot of practice I can walk reasonably well. I still fall just less frequently. I ate my toast, and grabbed my bag and coat. I got into my black Lexus Hybrid and drove to work. Worked for the top Wedding Planners and was a valued planner. I was currently trying to find a way to become more, maybe a promotion. I parked and walked in the elevator, I reached the lobby saying my hello's as I made my way to my office. I settled down my folders as Alice bounced in.

"Good morning Bella" she sung

"Good morning Alice" I smiled. Alice was my assistant so she practically lived in my office with me, "Agenda for today?"

"Just paperwork" she sighed; she had a crazy shopping addition and was usually upset when our day involved paperwork and no shopping. She left after our morning chat and I spent the majority of the morning writing. My hand was beginning to ache so I decided to head out and grab a coffee from Starbucks. I went out to Alice's actual desk to find a pink flower post it.

_Bella_

_Had to run an errand for Kate, Joy!_ _Be back soon._

_Love your dearest Alice xxx_

I grinned, Kate was our boss and Alice was always complaining about being her slave as she continuously asked her to run errands. Wrapping my coat around me and grabbing my bag I made my way downstairs. I walked out and checked the road, all clear. I walked out but as I did I fell my right my dip and as I tried to pull it out, I realized it was stuck. Crap! I pulled at my leg but it wouldn't budge. I heard a honk and crash and looked right. A dumpster was heading straight for me. I ran out the way leaving my shoe but as I did it sat there looking at me. I quickly ran back.

"Not my Jimmy Choo's" I muttered as I tugged. I had caused quite a commotion and as I did the dumpster had gained speed and was a meter away. I braced myself knowing there was no time left. I felt a force n=knock me to my left, knocking the wind from me. My head was pounding and I felt heavy and dizzy. There was a string pressure of my torso. I felt my eyes flutter open as I looked up to the man lying on top of me. So he pushed me out of the way! My eyes went wide as I took in his appearance. He had beautiful disheveled hair and piercing green eyes. His skin was pale and smooth. His eyes held concern, worry and relief. I glance at my right hand with held my unscathed shoe. People had formed a circle and were whispering around us.

"Are you okay?" his musical voice asked

"Yeah" I croaked, breathlessly

"Any pain? Dizziness?"

"It hurts to breathe although that might have something to do with the fact that you're half on top of me"

"Oh! Sorry" he looked into my eyes and an adorable crooked smile hung on his face. I tried to smile back but was unable due to him crushing me.

"Why are you still on top of me?" I questioned, he suddenly jumped up and then crouched down to help me up carefully. He held onto my waist as my hands were limply on his shirt covered chest. My head hurt really badly now and the dizziness was so much worst.

"You saved me" I whispered unfocused

"That I did" he chuckled, I gave a faint smile as everything went black.

_______________________________________________________________________________________**  
**

**Review guys! If enough people like it I'll keep writing! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Heys guys! So you're not left confused this story will be paused for a while. I'm sorry but I need to focus on **Daughter of Aro**. Hope you understand but don't worry they will be continued. Thanks!

L xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you all know, due to me having to unfinished due to me having two unfinsihed stories my good friend The Cullen's Secret is taking over The Wedding Planner. Now before you all freak out, she's following my plan, doing what i want, and i am checking each chapter before they're posted. **

**i really wanted to finish both my stories but this is easier and also everyone gets both The Parent Trap and The Wedding Planner!**

**you have all been great and so supportive!**

**once this is posted the first chapter will be posted on The Cullen's Secret, and in a day or so the second chapter will follow.**

**THANKS!! You lot are the best :p**

**L xxx**

**P.S. The next chapter of The Parent Trap will be up in a few days!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

This is a contest run by Mrs Cullen For Life and The Cullen's Secret. It's all about love, fluff and of course reunions!

All entries must be in for by 20th December 2009, midnight (British Time), and then the finalists will be announced in the new year, ready for you all to vote!!

* * *

Rules . . .

1. It has to be an one shot. (but can be extended after the contest winner is announced)

2. It has to be about Edward and Bella. Other characters can be involved and talked about but the main story has to be E/B.

3. Only Human stories (sorry!).

4. Each person can admit up to 5 stories each.

5. Any scenario (as long as they're human) is allowed. Anything from 90 years later to unknown pregnancies. We will never judge J

6. If you want a lemon in you can but they are NOT compulsory.

7. Have fun!!

* * *

To enter simply PM either Mrs Cullen For Life or the Cullen's Secret, and your story will automatically be entered and added to the C2 created.

If you enter please paste this, along with the correct information, at the top of the One Shot before sending it to us.

**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

**Name of Story:**

**Penname:**

**POV:**

**Lemon: Yes/No**

* The Cullen's Secret has written an example called Un-Break My Heart, for anyone who wishes to see one*

To read the entries go to the Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest C2.

If you have any questions about the contest, contact either **Mrs Cullen For Life **or **The Cullen's Secret.**

**Good Luck!!**


End file.
